


With the Poison of Vipers on his Lips

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's new boyfriend is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Poison of Vipers on his Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the5leggedCricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

 

 

Uther insists he be the perfect son, Merlin's constantly picking at at how he doesn't defy his father and Morgana believes he'll always be nothing but a dutiful robot. Going out with bad boy Valiant seems to shut them up quick enough.

But after a few dates, Arthur can't help wondering if he may be in over his head.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the 5leggedcricket, who always leaves lovely comments in her tags; and VR who directed me towards the Jooster fic that inspired this tbh, and may be the only other person I've seen who likes Valiant.


End file.
